


Enjoyable Experiment

by DdraigCoch



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Enjoyable Experiment</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enjoyable Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Enjoyable Experiment

Title: Enjoyable Experiment

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 13X6

Summary: The first time. Please Review.

Warning: Contains SLASH and slight descriptions of sex between two underage boys.

Notes: I intended this for my 30hugs challenge but... It doesn't fit, but I didn't want to flush it.

Disclaimer: GW is not mine, a neither are the characters (although I wish they were). I'm a poor student, so don't bother suing. The government already has all my money.

They're both so very young the first time they take each other to bed; too young really, but they've never let age get in the way of what they wanted. They're both all long limbs and awkward touches, too excited and nervous for the grace that will characterise them in years to come. It doesn't stop them. Treize discovers that hot kisses along a jaw line that hasn't yet seen its first beard makes his companion shudder delicately; he does it again, nipping gently at the skin and is rewarded with the blonde's first lusty moan. Zechs discovers that he can make Treize's breath hitch by pressing close and telling him graphically what he wants; he presses his palm to the rigid softness as he continues and gets kissed into breathless silence.

Even Treize's passionate lips can't stop him from crying out with surprise and pain as his virgin body is breeched for the first time. They find their way through the intense sensations and rock together, finding their rhythm, limbs tangled hopelessly together. Nothing will ever give them the same thrill again, not even the adrenaline of battle will match the combined power of their bodies and the temptation in blue eyes.

It's over too soon for both of them, and they collapsed in a tangle of sweaty bed sheets and sticky bodies. Their hearts still galloped against their ribs as Treize shifted, winding the still much smaller blonde in his arms, smiling tiredly as Zechs pressed his face to his shoulder.

"That... was probably the most enjoyable experiment... we've ever engaged in." Treize panted, grinning foolishly up at the ceiling. Zechs propped himself up with some reluctance, leaning in to kiss him briefly.

"It's not scientifically sound, you know."

"What do you mean?" Zech's grin was wicked as his hand slipped under the covers, skimming his lover's abdomen lightly. It moved lower after a brief hesitation, drawing a deep groan from Treize.

"I mean, next time it's your turn to be on the receiving end."

Treize just laughs and pulls Zechs down for a deep kiss.


End file.
